Winx Club is one of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers
September 27, 2013 IBC-13 and Viva executives recently attested to the unprecedented and phenomenal success of the country’s no.1 animated fairy-serye Winx Club as it boost the ratings performance of the network when it also contributed in the double-digit growth in airtime revenues grabbed the number one slot in the overall tiemslot. This again broadcast landscape and the top rival networks joined the bandwagon, which the two giant networks copied because of their success now target of the A-B-C markets. A Tagalized phenomenon across the Philippines as its ratings continue to surge above all the other shows in the daytime slot on IBC, according to Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario. The upper-class and middle-class for A-B-C markets, has proven that viewership among youth market for teens and girls at the age of 11-to-30-years-old and kids ages at 7-10 year-old. You shouldn't miss this event and have your little fairies experience way to Winx. The event features a kiddie salon booth, art booth, coloring station, TV viewing of Winx and a photo booth. The channel features the show's behind-the-scenes, music videos and exclusive interviews of the Winx characters and crew as they share their revelations and inside stories of the series and top trending topic nationwide on Facebook and Twitter the official poster was released with a winner of 2012 Anak TV Seal Awards for the Most Favorite TV Programs and 2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best Animated TV Series. The entry of this animated TV series, dubbed into the main Tagalog dialect for IBC-13, the dominance of Japanese anime series, Mexican and Korean soap operas on local television. Newspapers reported incidents of commuters missing their stops while glued to Winx Club inside TV-equipped buses. At least one murder was caused by the cartoon programme in Manila, where a man, watching the show. In the central Philippine city of Bacolod, motorists trapped in traffic alighted altogether from their vehicles and rushed into nearly houses and a radio broadcasting station for TV sets tuned to Winx. The deal was even better for the Philippines’ IBC and Viva Entertainment, which shows Winx Club entered into a co-produced by Viva-TV. Under the agreement, the local network spends for dubbing costs when Rainbow S.r.l and Viva Communications, Inc. helps in promoting the series “because it was also a risk for Channel 13 to embark on these shows”, network executives say. The giant networks, apparently sceptical on the local market potential of such soaps operas. The government’s cash-sequestered IBC channel 13, perennially searching for TV material, the TV station put Winx Club on air. Within last 15-months, the animated TV series smashed the leadership of rival programmes, including Be Careful With My Heart and The Rizza Mae Show. The popularity of Winx Club highlights the growing popularity of sItalian animated television series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi and company Rainbow S.r.l. exported to Asia and around the world. The government, wary of the show’s wide popularity, warned the 5.8 million public employees nationwide that they faced possible dismissal if caught watching the show during office hours. Winx Club episodes are also in the weekend Sunday rewind by IBC-13. A fantasy series that follows Bloom and her five best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha in their day-to-day adventures at Alfea College, o be the biggest surprise hit,” remarked Rafael Aguado, IBC-13’s head of customer business development group. According to IBC-13 chief financial officer Dave Fugoso, advertising revenues show signs of strengthening in the network’s top-rating shows like Winx Club. He said, “We’re also experiencing double-digit growth in terms of airtime and sustain may exceed P13 billion.” They give away to sponsor by Nestle Philippines, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks and many more. Meanwhile, Winx Club continues to perform better in the ratings game and see the girls transform into magical fairies who use their powers to fight evil and save the world. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (September 23), the fantasy series is now of the third spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 21.5% national TV rating, or 13 points higher than ABS-CBN's Be Careful with My Heart which got 20.5% and GMA's The Ryzza Mae Show which only got 13.3%. Meanwhile, released by Viva Video, Winx Club DVDs volumes 1 to 10 are now available on all record stores nationwide from Video City, continuously broadcast in over 130 countries with top ratings. For the Winx movies, Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure and Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom being on Toon TV. The phenomenal success of Winx Club is proven by the countless merchandise being produced and sold by the network. Products such as the infinity ring, t-shirts, 2 of new soundtrack albums form Viva Records, attained the gold status are sold across the country and Winx toys and dolls, one of which has as they try to live grown-up lives – moving out, experiencing romance, fights and opening their very own magical pet store. It is now had the animated series will target of the A-B-C markets made huge profits. A popular animated series Winx Club become a huge success on IBC, the strategy was promptly copied by the others who aired more foreign cartoons. It was followed by Korean and Mexican soap operas and Japanese animes dubbed into Filipino as well popular sports events like NBA and PBA, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks, localized version of animated series starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom. The success of Winx Club is proven by the countless merchandise being produced and sold by the network. Products such as the infinity ring, t-shirts, soundtrack albums form Viva Records, attained the gold status are sold across the country and Winx toys and dolls, one of which has. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Winx Club truly conquered the nation as proven by its TV and radio stations nationwide; top trending topics on Facebook and Twitter account almost every night in the social media; mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack from Viva Records and merchandise; games; Winx toys and dolls from Toy Kingdom; print ads; events; numerous magazine covers within Winx Club Magazine; and much more. Continue to feel the magic of where the fairies dare on an exciting quest in The Emperor’s Throne, Winx Club every weekdays 12:00nn after KapinoyLand and before Lunch Break on IBC-13’s Have a Tanghali and also on Sunday mornings at 8:30am right after KapinoyLand on IBC-13 while a radio adaptation Winx Club Fairy-Radio will be broadcast over Magic 89.9, Mellow 947 and 97dot9 Home Radio radio stations nationwide in Taglish versions. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @wwinxclubphilippines on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/winxclubphilippinesofficial.